1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods relating to manufacturing optical lenses for correcting aberrations of optical systems such as the human eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human eye, and in particular the cornea and lens, can exhibit a variety of optical aberrations that diminish the optical performance of the eye, resulting in blurred vision. The correction of blurred vision by fitting patients with lenses has typically been limited to the correction of low order aberrations only, such as defocus and astigmatism. Traditionally, high order aberrations, e.g. those describable with Zernike polynomials of the third order or higher, could not be corrected using lenses. In addition, due to lens manufacturing limitations and expenses, defocus and astigmatism are typically only corrected in discrete steps, with any correction being made to the nearest one quarter (0.25) diopter. (D) Unfortunately, the resolution of one quarter diopter results in incomplete vision correction.